Focus
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Akashi hanya ingin eksistensinya diperhatikan oleh Furihata. / For AkaFuri your favorite song challenge/


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **"Fokus"**

 **By**

 **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC.**

Libur musim panas yang biasanya oleh tim basket Rakuzan lalui dengan melaksanakan training camp sendiri, hari ini mereka lalui dengan hal yang berbeda. Sudah direncanakan sejak jauh hari bahwa akan dilaksanakan _training camp_ bersama dengan semua tim naungan mantan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dan setelah diputuskan dalam rapat yang dihadiri oleh masing-masing pelatih dan kapten, Seirin lah yang terpilih sebagai tempat pelaksanaan training camp.

Menaiki kereta cepat dari Kyoto, Akashi dan juga timnya tiba di Tokyo dan langsung menuju ke Seirin. Setibanya di Seirin, tim Rakuzan disambut oleh sang pelatih Aida Riko, kapten Hyuga, dan calon kapten selanjutnya yaitu Furihata Kouki. Senyum bisnis disunggingkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou ketika berjabat tangan dengan Hyuga dan Furihata, tak lupa senyum terbaik diberikan oleh Hyuga walaupun dia masih merasa takut dengan mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai, tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Hyuga, Furihata tetaplah seekor Chihuahua seperti saat final WinterCup lalu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Furihata." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Furihata sambil menyunggingkan senyum satu juta dollarnya.

Reflek Furihata menyambut uluran tangan Akashi walau pun dia bergetar hebat seperti angkutan umum yang lewat di jalan rusak, "La-la-lama tidak berjumpa, A-Akas-Aw!"

"Eh? Furi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyuga segera memeriksa keadaan kohai berharganya, takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Furihata, seperti tangan Furihata yang sudah lepas dari lengan akibat tebasan gunting Akashi. Oh, tidak jangan sampai.

"Maaf, Kapten, lidahku tidak sengaja tergigit." Furihata menjelaskan pada kaptennya dengan susah payah karena lidahnya yang masih sakit akibat dia gigit sendiri.

"APA?! DASAR BODOH!" Karena kesal melihat tingkah laku Furihata, bogem pun dia hadiahkan pada juniornya.

"Aduh! Sakit kapten"

Keseruan mereka, atau lebih pas jika disebut kesakitan Furihata yang disebabkan oleh Kapten Hyuga dan kejengkelan Hyuga akibat kohainya berhasil membuat mereka lupa akan eksistensi regal Akashi yang sedari tadi masih di depan mereka dan masih berjabat tangan dengan Furihata.

"Pfft...kalian lucu sekali."

Tak butuh lebih dari satu detik untuk kedua anggota tim Seirin itu menghentikan keributan mereka dan menyadari bahwa masih ada Akashi diantara mereka. Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan kecuali suara tawa Akashi yang baru kali ini mereka dengar, membuat mereka berdua terpaku menyaksikan suatu fenomena yang langka. Oh astaga, apakah ini suatu pertanda bahwa akhirnya kantong doraemon akan mengeluarkan _mugen tsukuyomi_?

"Akashi?! Oh, maafkan kami, kalau begitu silahkan kalian boleh masuk dan menyimpan barang bawaan kalian, Furi akan mengantarkan kalian ke ruangan yang sudah kami siapkan." Pernyataan Hyuga dibalas 'EH?!' singkat oleh Furihata, dia masih shock karena sadar bahwa tangannya sudah bertautan dengan tangan Akashi begitu lama dan ditambah dengan harus mengantar Akashi sampai keruangan Rakuzan malah memperburuk keadaan hatinya dan mentalnya.

Err, dan kau juga sudah boleh melepaskan tangan Furi, Akashi." Kata Hyuga setelah melihat gelagat ketakutan Furihata.

"Oh, maafkan ketidak sopananku. Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya." Melihat orang yang seharusnya mengantarnya hanya diam saja sambil bergetar ria di hadapannya, membuat Akashi mengankat alis dan menahan tawa, "Kau di depan, Furihata." "Ba-baik"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Rakuzan, Furihata tidak bisa tidak bergetar dan menunjukan sikap takutnya pada Akashi, bahkan dalam hati dia tidak berhenti mengucapkan doa perlindungan dari serangan gunting sakti Akashi. Berbeda dengan Akashi, jujur saja dia tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan tingkah lucu pemuda di depannya, melihat orang bergetar ketakukan karena dirinya membuat Akashi merasa senang, sadis memang, tapi berbeda dengan Furihata, sikap chihuahua Furihata malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Akashi, kalau bisa sudah Akashi karungin deh makhluk imut satu itu.

"Ini ruangannya, Akashi-san. Setelah kalian meletakkan barang bawaan kalian, kalian bisa langsung berkumpul di gedung olahraga bersama tim lainnya." Anggota tim Rakuzan segera masuk keruangan, kecuali satu orang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Furihata."

"Sama-sama, Akashi-san. Saya permisi."

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Kouki."

Sekali lagi Akashi memamerkan senyum semanis coklat Belgian pada pemuda di hadapannya. Furihata terpaku sesaat, masih tidak percaya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia sudah salah mendengar, karena tidak mungkin Akashi memanggil nama depannya. Takut jika terlalu lama di dekat Akashi, dia segera lari untuk kembali bergabung dengan timnya.

"Akashi, kau tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri, apakah ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Hayama pada kaptennya.

"Terlihat menakutkan." Kata Mayuzumi, namun dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan mengucapkan suara hatinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akashi singkat, masih tersenyum tak peduli bahwa kelakuannya membuat anggota Rakuzan merinding.

"Sepertinya musim semi datang terlalu cepat." Komentar Mibuchi yang memang cukup peka untuk membaca suasana.

"ha? Apa maksudmu, Reo-nee?" pertanyaan Hayama dibiarkan tidak terjawab begitu saja oleh Mibuchi dan Akashi. Masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, Akashi mencoba me- _recall_ kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya, melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan si pointguard Seirin itu membuat Akashi semakin penasaran dan ingin mencuri perhatian Furihata.

Semua tim sudah berkumpul dan akan segera dimulai pertandingan antar tim sesuai dengan undian yang sebelumnya sudah diambil oleh masing-masing kapten. Dengan Aida Riko sebagai wasit, pertandingan pertama dimulai antara Rakuzan melawan Shutoku.

"Kemarin aku memang kalah darimu, Akashi, tapi tidak untuk hari ini." Ucap Midorima pada Akashi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Shintarou."

 _Tip off_ sudah dimulai, tim lain yang tidak bertanding menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut di pinggir lapangan. Di kubu Seirin, terlihat _trio bench warmer_ terlihat menikmati pertandingan walau terkadang diselingi bercanda tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak penting. Di tengah pertandingan, Akashi mencoba mencuri pandang pada Furihata, memastikan apakan Furihata memperhatikan dirinya atau tidak. Dengan otak jeniusnya, Akashi memanfaatkan pertandingan ini untuk unjuk kebolehannya. Setelah melewati penjagaan Takao dan menerima operan bola dari Hayama, Akashi segera masuk ke zona _three_ _second_ lawan dan melakukan dunk. Sontak para penonton memberi tepuk tangan dan bahkan beberapa berteriak pada aksi Akashi barusan.

Usai melakukan dunk Akashi sengaja melihat kubu Seirin untuk melihat reaksi Furihata terhadap dunk nya,

'Apa kau melihatnya, Kouki? Lho...'

namun apa yang dia cari tidak ada disana.

Dengan cepat dia segera menyapu pandangan ke seluruh area gym. Berharap mendapat tatapan terpukau dari Furihata, tapi malah yang diharapkan sedang mengambil air minum untuk seluruh tim sambil bercanda dengan kedua temannya. Pertandinganpun berakhir dengan perbedaan poin hampir 10 kali lipat akibat Akashi yang bermain dalam mode Emperor yan on ditambah masuk zone, intinya Akashi membabi buta saat pertandingan membuat tim lawan tak berkutik dibuatnya.

Malam tiba dan kini saatnya bagi seluruh tim untuk berkumpul di Aula sekolah untuk makan malam bersama. Sebagian besar sudah berkumpul di aula, suasana ramai dan ceria terlihat di dalam aula tersebut menggantikan suasana tegang diantara mereka saat pertandingan beberapa saat yang lalu. Semua orang sibuk dengan hidangan di hadapan mereka, kecuali satu orang, Furihata sedari tadi kesulitan mendapatkan sinyal di ponselnya, dia sangat membutuhkan sinyal untuk memberi kabar pada kakaknya bahwa dia sedang melukan _training camp_ dan tidak selalu bisa memegang ponsel, karena sungguh kakak Furihata sangan over protektif dan selalu ingin tahu keadaan adiknya setiap saat.

Tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir dan juga tak mau kegiatannya terganggu, dia memutuskan untuk keluar aula mencari sinyal. Masih memandang layar ponsel saat berjalan keluar, dia hampir saja menabrak Akashi yang ingin masuk ke dalam aula,

"Astaga"

"Ah, Akashi-san maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali lebih baik kau simpan dulu ponselmu saat berjalan."

"Baik, Akashi-san. Pe-permisi."

"Tunggu." Akashi segera memegang tangan Furihata, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"A-ada apa, Akashi-san?"

Tak menjawab, Akashi malah menatap kedua mata Furihata. Merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku Akashi dan juga karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Furihata hanya bisa membalas tatapan Akashi.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

"KOUKI!" Furihata pingsan dihadapan Akashi dengan tidak etisnya. Semua orang di dalam aula segera melihat ke arah Akashi dan Kouki, beberapa anggota tim Seirin berlari menuju keduannya.

"Astaga Furi. Apa yang terjadi Akashi-kun?" tanya Riko kepada Akashi.

"Sesuatu hal yang rumit untuk dijelaskan, lebih baik kita segera membawa Furihata ke Ruang Kesehatan." Ditemani oleh Riko, Akashi menggendong Furihata menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan. Sepanjang perjalanan Akashi mengutuk website yang memberi saran bahwa 'saling bertatapan dengannya selama 15 detik, maka dia akan tertarik padamu'. Bukannya tertarik, yang ada malah Furihata pingsan karena ketakutan.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi yang sudah tampil segar walaupun belum mencium air mandi pagi, sudah bersiap-siap melakukan modusnya yang lain. Dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap dia ingin mengajak Furihata untuk joging pagi bersama, karena di 'gugel' tertulis bahwa 'mengajak gebetanmu untuk olahraga bersama, akan menunjukkan bahwa kamu sangat memperhatikan kesehatan', dikutip dari sebuah artikel yang berbeda dengan artikel sebelumnya, Akashi sudah tidak percaya dengan website itu mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi gara-gara dia mengikuti saran dari website tersebut.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, bertapa beruntungnya dia karena Furihata sedang berdiri di depan ruangannya, sendirian lagi, waktu yang tepat untuk mengajaknya olahraga bersama. Memastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah oke, ganteng maksimal tak bernoda, rambut tertata rapi halus lembut jadi satu, badan tidak menghasilkan bau ikan asin, dan tak lupa senyum hakiki, Akashi segera menghampiri Furihata,

"Pagi, Furihata."

"Pagi, Akashi-san."

"Apakah kau bisa menemaniku lari pagi, Furihata?"

"Eh, tentu saja..." Mendengar jawaban Furihata, wajah Akashi seketika berbinar-binar karena akhirnya perjuangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Furihata akan membuahkan hasil, "...lagi pula 10 menit lagi kita akan berkumpul di depan gym dengan yang lainnya. Ayo kita segera ke sana, Akashi-san." Akashi cengo mendengarnya.

Sekali lagi, modus yang dilancarkan Akashi harus mengalami kegagalan. Bukannya joging romantis sama gebetan, eh malah harus lari keliling Seirin yang luasnya alamak bikin kaki langsung gempor dan lagi, lari bersama para makhluk dengan aroma tubuh yang luar biasa seperti kapten gorila Yosen dan Eikichi. 'Mama, Akashi pingin pulang aja.' Akhirnya sang emperor pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya.

Saat latihan siang, Akashi masih tak ingin menyerah untuk mencuri perhatian Furihata. Berkali-kali dia memandang ke arah Furihata, dan banyak kali pula Furihata terjengit kaget saat bertemu tatap dengan sang emperor. Ketakukan Furihata terlihat sangat lucu di mata Akashi, sekali lagi emang dasar sadis tuh orang.

Saat pertandingan antara Touo melawan Kaijo, Furihata dan kedua temannya mendapatkan tugas untuk membagikan minuman isotonik ke setiap tim yang tidak bertanding. Saat sampai di kubu tim Rakuzan, Akashi sengaja berdiri di hadapan Furihata untuk menerima langsung menuman yang diberikan oleh Furihata.

"Terima kasih, Furihata." Akashi berusaha memberikan padangan mata yang paling lembut yang bisa dia berikan dan juga senyum tulus khusus untuk Furihata.

"Sa-sama-sama, Akashi-san." Furihata tidak mampu untuk memandang ke arah Akashi, dia masih saja gemetaran jika di depan Akashi terlalu dekat, namun rona merah jambu yang terbubuh di pipinya menunjukan gemetarnya memiliki arti yang berbeda.

Masih berada di dunianya, Furihata tak menyadari bahwa ada bola yang melesat cepat menuju ke arahnya. Emperor tetaplah emperor, seakan bisa memprediksi arah bola, dia segera mendorong Furihata dan menangkis bola yang datang ke arahnya. Tersadar, Akashi baru saja menjadi pahlawan bagi Furihata. Memasang ekspresi khas pahlawan yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, Akashi berjalan menuju Furihata.

"FURIIII!" Semua mata tertuju pada Furihata. Seharusnya dia selamat, seharusnya dia baik-baik saja, namun kenyataan dia harus jatuh tersungkur akibat dorongan Akashi, yang bermaksud menyelamatkannya, terlalu kuat hingga Furihata menabrak bench Rakuzan. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Akashi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya akan menyakiti Furihata, dia hanya ingin menjadi orang baik di mata Furihata, dia hanya ingin perhatian Furihata hanya tertuju padanya, tapi apa yang malah dia perbuat. Tak banyak ba bi bu lagi, Akashi segera menggendong Furihata menuju ruang kesehatan.

Akashi tak ingin meninggalkan Furihata, dia terus saja duduk di sebelah Furihata, memandangi luka pada kepala Furihata yang sudah diberi perban, dan berharap Furihata segera membuka matanya. Ingin sekali dia genggam tangan Furihata, namun dia tidak berani karena mungkin saja perbuatannya akan menyebabkan hal yang buruk pada Furihata lagi. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Furihata siuman dari pingsannya.

"Nggh.."

"Furihata, kau sudah sadar."

"Dimana aku, Akashi-san?"

"Kau di ruang kesehatan. Jangan banyak bergerak, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Akashi-san. Akashi-san?"

"Furihata, aku minta maaf karena aku sudah banyak melakukan kekacauan kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat hanya kepadaku, aku ingin semua perhatianmu hanya untukku, aku ingin kau fokus padaku, semua itu aku lakukan karena aku menyukaimu."

"Eh..."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, tapi apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku malah mencelakaimu, bukannya melindungimu. Aku memang tak pantas berada di sisimu."

"Tu-tunggu, Akashi-san. Akashi-san suka padaku? Ta-tapi..."

"Kau sudah siuman, aku akan pergi dari sini, dan kupastikan bahwa nanti akan ada yang datang menemanimu. Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Akashi! Tunggu, aku... aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu, Akashi. Jadi jangan menyesal, tolong jangan ragu karena aku yakin aku akan bahagia jika kau berada disisiku, jadi jangan pergi, temani aku disini."

"Kouki.." Akashi segera menghampiri Furihata dan memeluknya, "terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan saat ini, dia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan orang yang spesial seperti Furihata yang tetap mau menerima Akashi setelah apa yang Akashi perbuat kepadanya.

"Oh, iya. Kouki, aku membelikan bunga ini untukmu, kuharap kau suka." Akashi memberikan sebuket bunga yang indah kepada Furihata.

"Terima kasih, Akas-HACHU! HACHU!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

"Maaf, Akashi, tapi aku alergi dengan bunga mawar. HACHU !"

Perjuangan Akashi masih panjang, dia harus benar-benar mengenal sosok Furihata. Kita doakan semoga Akashi bisa menjadi pasangan yang dapat diandalkan oleh Furihata.

End

 **Song : Fo** **c** **us by Ariana Grande**

 **Link : /lf_wVfwpfp8**

 **Hai, hai... ketemu lagi sama aku.**

 **_ HAPPY AKAFURI DAY 2017 ~~~~**

 **Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih kepada Nona Elisabet-san yang sudah mengadakan challenge ini. Ini adalah kali pertama aku mengikuti challenge dan rasanya seru-seru khawatir, takut apa yang aku tulis nggak sesuai dengan kriteria challenge.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisan Lean.**

 **Silahkan kritik dan saran, karena kritik dan saran kalian sangan berharga buat aku.**

 **Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan.**


End file.
